Candy coated chewing gum (such as that sold under the trademark "CHICLETS") is an example of small items which are packaged by the inventive machine. For convenience of expression, these and similar items are hereinafter called "small items."
One characteristic of these small items is that they should be laid out in an orderly, side-by-side orientation within a box or other container. Each and every box must contain exactly the correct number of items. They should be treated gently because they may be damaged, if handled roughly. For example, when the small items are Chiclets, the candy coating is likely to break. Finally, as the small items are handled by the packaging machines on the way to the carton, little bits and debris (such as the broken candy coating) tend to accompany the small items. These debris should be sifted out of the product stream so that only whole and unbroken small items are packaged.
Another problem is that traditional packaging machines push the product into the box or other container. If the small items of the described type are so pushed, they tend to lose their orientation so that those in the front may become disoriented causing those behind to pile up and jam or break.
Still other problems will occur to those skilled in the art.